


One Piece

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: I intended it to be from Keito's perspective, I wrote this when I was 14, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, but oh well, but really this could be whoever you want, tbh it's ridiculously vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Our relationship is like a puzzle.





	One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this in 2010, posted it in 2011. This thing is old. And short.

_Our relationship is like a puzzle._

I think, as you grab my hand and swing our interlocked fingers back and forth as you chatter on with a carefree smile on your face.

_The pieces of you and me fitting together perfectly._

I rub your back as you sob into my shoulder, whispering words that I know will make you smile again.

_However, the wonderful puzzle that is us is still missing one final piece._

I pull you onto my back, and run around, purposefully making your whole body bounce up and down, so I can hear your best loud laughter.

_It's the piece that fits right here, in our chests._

I watch your sleeping form, and lean down, gently pressing my lips to yours, careful not to wake you.

_It's the piece that says..."I love you."_


End file.
